Kisses To My Bunny Love!
by LollipopCloudsandHoneyTyphoons
Summary: Karin's childhood friend- and her first love Kazune - appears after 9 long years on her 16th birthday, and explains to her that she is actually the musical Princess Athena of the BunnyKingdom, and that she will undergo a transformation once the Kitty King sends his feline minions to take over earth!*Later Lemon! Super Fluff! One of the cutest stories I've ever written.. BADSUMMARY
1. First Love

"_Wait!" I ran toward after my childhood friend as fast as my tiny legs could carry me, "Please come back!"_

_He stopped walking, and I finally caught up with him._

_I grabbed his hand, "Please, please, don't go, Kazu-chan!"_

"_Karin-sama?" he turned around and looked down at me, and then he smiled, "But I have to, Karin-sama."_

"_No!" I started crying and hugged him, "Please, you're my friend!"_

_His smile faded for a second, but then it returned as he hugged me tightly._

"_I promise, I'll come back for you."_

"_W-when?" I asked as he wiped my tears away with his sleeve._

"_After you turn 16, you will turn into a princess, so I will be there to protect you."_

_He kissed me on my forehead, "But I have to go now."_

"_Please, stay here!" _

_He pulled away to quickly kiss me on my cheek, "Will you marry me when we're grown ups, Karin-sama?"_

_I didn't even have to think about it, "Yes." I nodded._

_He let go of my hand, beaming, "Thank you Karin-sama! I promise, I'll come back!"_

"_Kazu-chan, NO!"_

_In a bright flash that I guessed was my regular 7 year old imagination, he was gone before my very eyes, and in his place was a white necklace with a bright pink jewel on the end._

_I loved him so much._

* * *

My alarm went off, waking me up, and I turned to shut it off, then flopped back on my pillow.

I'd been having that dream almost every night since I turned 15, and I'd be 16 tomorrow.

I didn't mind having it, it was a_ really_ precious memory of mine, and I'd treasure it forever.

But I missed him so much that the memory was sometimes almost painful.

"Karin! Sweetie, you better hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

I shook the thought away and pulled the covers off of me, standing up.

I put on the white short sleeved shirt of my uniform, pulled on the black and white patterned skirt, the black long sleeved jacket, my thigh high socks, and last, my white ballet flats.

I sighed, and walked over to the mirror to put my pale blonde hair in two long, thick braids that reached all the way to my knees, and tied a black ribbon into a bow around each of them.

Then I sat down to put on my mascara, then light pink lipstick, and felt that was enough for now.

Grabbing my backpack, I clutched the necklace Kazune had given me the day he left and closed my eyes.

_I miss you, and I hope I can see you tomorrow.._

I wondered what he looked like now..

He really was adorable when we were little – he had bright, beautiful, crystal blue eyes and snow white hair that was cut just under his ears.

He was taller than me then, and I was pretty sure he'd be taller than me now, the only place I hadn't quite grown in was height.. I was about 4 feet and 10 inches.

I wonder if he would find me attractive.. I was told I had a great form and appearance- curvy hips, medium, round breasts, big, bright green eyes, and porcelain skin, and my features made me popular at my high school, but I was so shy that I didn't exactly like being popular.

All the kids at school called me beautiful and adorable all the time, but of course, the opinion of the one I loved would only matter.

I put on a bright smile and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Auntie." I walked over to her and gave her a hug before leaning over to give my 4 year old cousin, Mimi a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, Karin! Hurry up and eat your breakfast so you can go to school, hon."  
I nodded and started chewing on a piece of bacon.

"So, Karin, what would you like for your birthday tomorrow?"

"W..well, umm.."

_Well, I can't ask for her to help me find Kazune, so..._

"A bunny.."

"O-oh... " My aunt sighed, "I.. I don't know about that.. so, I'll think about it, okay?"

I looked down at my plate. I'd been wanting a bunny for a while now, but my aunt was never really sure about pets.

After I had finished breakfast, I picked up my backpack and stood up.

"I'll be late if I don't go now, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Karin."

I ran to the door and as I closed it behind me, I made a left on the sidewalk and ran to the place where I usually met my friends.

"Himeka-chan! Miyon-chan!"

Miyon and Himeka turned to me and Miyon crossed her arms, "So you finally made it, we were going to be late if you hadn't have gotten here just now."

I blushed, "Sorry, but you could have just started walking ahead. I could have caught up."

"Good morning, Karin -chan!" Himeka walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well, come on, guys, let's go." Miyon started walking and Himeka and I followed.

* * *

**At School...**

It was really hard to pay attention to the teacher when all I could think about was that dream..

"Ms. Hanazono? Do you know the quotient?"

I snapped back to reality and straightened up instantly, but started blushing when all eyes turned to me.

"Uh... um.." I studied the board, "124?"

She smiled, " Excellent, but I'd like to see you paying a bit more attention."

My classmates giggled for a few seconds before quieting down, and Miyon nudged me in my right shoulder.

"Nice save, but what are you day dreaming about?"

I blushed instead of answering and decided to just turn away.

Resting my face in my hands, I stared forward at the teacher, but my thoughts had soon drifted off to Kazune again.

The bell rang , and I gathered my things to leave.

In the hallway, I was thinking about what kind of bunny I'd like when one of the popular boys in school named Hiroki walked up to me as Miyon, Himeka, and I parted ways.

"Hey! Hanazono."

I gasped softly when he quickly wrapped his arm around me and with the other, he lifted my chin to look at him.

I blushed and tried to look away, "Um... Hi-hiroki-san, uhh..I.."

"What's the matter, Hanazono? I just wanted to ask you something.."

Embarrassed, I froze, my cheeks red as I looked up at him.

"You're so cute.." he whispered, "Want to go out with me tomorrow? I heard it's your birthday."

"Uh.. um... I uh.. I have to go to the bathroom!"

He let go of me when I gently pushed him away and ran off toward my other class.

"I'll be waiting for your answer, my darling!" he called.

When I reached the other hallway, I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door the gym doors.

I went into the girls bathroom to change into my gym uniform – a low-cut white tee-shirt with black boy shirts, and pulled on my tenni-shoes.

"Hanazono-san, if you don't hurry, you'll be late to class, we're playing volleyball!" One of my classmates called.

"Ah! Right!" I stood up from the bench and ran off.

* * *

**5 minutes later..**

I didn't stop thinking about _him_ in this class either, and that didn't end so well..

I ended up being taken into the nurse's office after being hit several times in the face with the ball, and payed little attention.

I lay down in the nurse bed, and the school nurse waved the two girls who had taken me here off before turning to me and handing me an ice pack.

"Oh, Karin-chan, I hope you didn't hurt yourself too bad..." she hugged me.

"I'm fine... I was just spacing out a little..." I blushed.

"Well, that's expected," she giggled, "you have beautiful skin you know, and you look just like a princess with your hair like that."

I smiled, "Thank you.."

"You can rest here for a while until your head feels better, sweetie."

"Thanks.." I lay down, and a while later, I was dreaming.

It was another memory about Kazune, and it was when he had to sneak in my room one time I was having a nightmare.

* * *

_I was tossing and turning,and finally woke up, crying, calling his name because I was scared._

_And that was when my window opened._

_The moon made his snow white hair glisten, and his soft blue eyes were staring at me from across the room._

_He walked over to me and lay down next to me._

"_Karin-sama, are you alright? I heard you calling me."_

"_It's because..." I clutched his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around me protectively, "I h-had a bad dream!"_

"_What did you dream about?"_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks, "You went away and never came back!" I whispered._

_I heard him giggle, "I would never leave you, silly!"_

_I stopped crying and managed a smile as he held me tighter._

"_I'm going to stay with you forever."_

_I fell asleep, safe in his arms, and I didn't remember having a nightmare after that._

* * *

"Karin! You're going to be late for your next class if you don't hurry out of that gym uniform.."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, then I sat up.

"Does your face feel better?" the nurse smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah.. um.. thank you very much.. Have a nice day!" I stood up and bowed once, then ran out of the door.

* * *

**Later...**

"Karin-chan, I heard from Yumi-chan that you've even been daydreaming during gym class." Himeka handed me one of her perfect rice balls, and I gladly took it.

"Ah.. yeah, I've just been thinking a lot."

Miyon put her hands on her cheeks, and she raised her eyebrows, looking at me quizzically.

Pretty soon she was circling around me, looking at my face from all kinds of angles.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Could it be?! You've fallen in love?!" she finally asked.

My cheeks grew hot, "N-no, I've just been thinking about someone from a long time ago.."

"Is it a boy?" Himeka asked.

I nodded, and my two best friends squealed in excitement.

"He's a childhood friend.. that um.. had to leave almost 9 years ago."

"Oh, Karin-chan, do you think... he was your first love?"

I blinked, I don't think I had ever thought of it that way.

"Umm... I think so..."

Himeka and Miyon beamed, "Oh that's so sweet!" they both stood up to hug me.

"Oh, but it sounds tragic.." Himeka sighed and sat back down.

"But, who cares, you have to tell him how you feel!" Miyon sat back down as well.

"I don't have his number.." I sighed, "And I don't even know if he'll remember me.. But I dream about him almost every night."

My two friends gave me sad smiles.

"You can't give up on your first love! Or it shall haunt you forever that you never told him how you really felt!" Miyon winked.

"She's right, you have to track him down!" Himeka agreed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right.."

_If he really cares, maybe he'll keep his promise and come back for me tomorrow._

I bit into the rice ball Himeka gave me and became deep in thought once again.

* * *

**After School...**

The final bell rang, and school was finally over.

I waved goodbye to my friends as I walked home by myself, and down the crowed streets, but stopped when I saw a pet store, and went in to see if they had any baby bunnies.

I saw a small, fluffy, black baby bunny that looked up at me with big brown eyes, and I waved to her.

She continued to stare at me, and all of a sudden, I heard a voice.

_The Earth is in danger, Hime-sama..._

I looked around, wondering if there was a TV or someone talking nearby, but I only found myself looking back at the bunny again.

_You have to turn into a princess soon, Hime-sama!_

The bunny stared back for a second, and then turned to join it's family for lunch.

I blinked a few times, and guessed it was just my imagination.

"Oh, you are all so cute, I wish I could have one of you... you know, it's my birthday tomorrow." I smiled sadly.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for me to go home, and ran out of the Pet Store.

* * *

**At home..**

After dinner, I sat down to help Mimi on a puzzle when my aunt walked over to sit by me on the couch.

"I have an early birthday present!" she waved a three tickets to my favorite singer – Fluffy-chan's concert, and I hugged her and took them.

"You can take those two friends with you, since you said they love Fluffy-chan as much as you do!" she smiled.

"Oh, thank you, auntie, it's such a great present!"

"It took me sooo long to get it, too." she picked up a puzzle piece and handed it to Mimi, who smiled and put it in the right place.

"I'm so happy, I'll call them right now! It'll be time for me to go to bed soon, anyway."

I hugged and kissed my aunt and Mimi and ran upstairs to my room.

I dialed both Miyon and Himeka and told them the news, and there was at least 5 minutes of excited squealing before we all had a normal conversation, and we said our goodbyes 15 minutes later.

Stretching and putting on my pj's – frilly pink boy shorts with a frilly white shirt, I lay in bed to right in my diary of my memories for a while before I felt sleepy and felt a little warm, so I opened the window, letting the curtains blow out of the way as I got a good view of the bright city before crawling back into bed.

I took out my two thick braids and let my long pale blonde hair fall curly around me as I lay down and turned out my light.

_I'm turning 16 tomorrow, Kazune.. You promised you would come see me. Will you keep that promise? I want to see you..._

And then I closed my eyes and drifted off to yet another wonderful dream, but this wasn't a memory.

_A small white bunny was hopping through space, dancing around galaxies and planets, until it finally reached the earth, and was heading for japan.._

* * *

I woke up as soon as it landed on Tokyo, and that's when I saw that same, snow white bunny sitting on my window.

I was still for a moment, wondering if I was still dreaming, and pinched myself.

The bunny had those same, bright crystal blue eyes as Kazune, and I found myself smiling.

I walked over to it and lifted it up.

"Wow, you're heavier than you look.." I held him in my arms and he looked up at me, and stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before suddenly jumping up to give me kisses all around my face, and I let out soft giggles.

"You're a sweetheart, aren't you?"

He blinked and closed his eyes, resting in my arms as I hugged him.

"You seem tired... I let you sleep in my room tonight, okay? And I'll see if I can get Auntie to help me find your home."

I carried the bunny back to bed with me, and hugged him tightly to my chest.

"You're so cute... You remind me of someone, you know.."

The bunny surprised me by kissing me just above my heart, and then closed it's bright blue eyes, and dozed off.

I smiled before falling asleep myself. And then I dreamed of bunnies everywhere claiming me as their princess. What a silly dream..

* * *

**In the outside world, while Karin is still sleeping (Regular POV)**

The bunny sat up and looked around, then looked down at Karin, admiring her peaceful sleeping form and her beauty, and never would have guessed she would grow up to be this gorgeous.

He quickly peered at her clock.

_**11:58.**_

_It's almost her birthday! Just a few more minutes..._

_**11:59.**_

Staring down at her lovingly, the bunny snuggled up closer to her and his little heart leaped when he realized she was wearing _the necklace_.

Karin didn't know her whole world would change in just a 10 seconds.

_**12:00.**_

The necklace flashed, but didn't wake her up, and engulfed her body in a light, and then the light disappeared, revealing her again.

The bunny leaned over to kiss her on her lips, and fell back asleep, but felt itself slowly growing back to it's original form.

* * *

"Kazune, I miss you so much..."

"Well, I'm right here.."

"I know... like you always said, you'd stay with me forever.. But why won't you come see me."

"Wake up, Karin-sama."

When I felt the bed underneath me, and a familiar, protective embrace, I realized that I was finally awake, and my eyes snapped open.

At first, I saw a well toned chest and gorgeous abs, but then I gasped and my eyes widened when I saw who this beautiful body belonged to, and knew I had to be dreaming.

He himself was like a dream..

He was smiling, his bright, crystal blue eyes staring down at me from the other side of the bed, and I saw that his soft, snow white hair had grown all the way down to his shoulders.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

"It's been awhile." he said casually, and I noticed how deep his voice had gotten.

When I finally found my words, I stammered, "K-Kazu-ch-chan..."

"Karin-sama, you grew up to be so beautiful, you know."  
Tears rolled down my cheeks, "It... it's really you..? I'm not dreaming...?"

"No, why?"

"I'm dreaming! I have to be, my Kazu-chan left... it's just another painful dream about him, just wake up, Karin." I looked away from him.

_Oh, what a beautiful dream it is._

I felt warm hands wipe away my tears and cup my cheeks, then suddenly, Kazune sat us up and gave me a long kiss on my lips, surprising me, and, god, was it amazing.

He pulled away, scanning my face full of content, and my flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes, then smiled his usual smile that I had longed to see for almost 9 years.

"Still think you're dreaming?" he asked in his smooth, deep voice.

"Oh, I hope not.." I said softly, and he pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly, and I reached up to hug him as tight as I could, closing my eyes and enjoying this moment.

_Please, please, be real!_

Wait..

My very close childhood friend just kissed me.

That's about the time I finally realized that his chest was bare, and when I pulled away, I was glad my comforter was covering the lower half of his body, because he was..

I flushed in embarrassment.

COMPLETELY NAKED.

With a yelp, I jumped back and fell off the bed, landing on my backside.

"Karin-sama?"

I stood up and pointed at him, "Y-you're naked!"

He touched the covers, grinning.

"Yeah, I am, wanna see?"

My whole face went red and I quickly turned around, "N-no!"

"Relax." I heard him snap his fingers, "Okay, you can look now."  
I turned slowly, and stopped blushing when I realized he was fully clothed, wearing snow white bunny ears on top of his head, and a white uniform.

"Is it... really, _really _you?"

He nodded, "Totally."

"I'm _really_ not dreaming?"

He shook his head, "It's reality, Karin-sama."

"But, how did you-"

"Enough with the questions, would you just hug me already?"

Crying tears of joy, I jumped back on the bed and into his open arms, finally getting the best present that I could ever have.

* * *

**Be sure to review, tell me if you think this story is as cute as I think it is! :)**


	2. Bunny Ears

"You really missed me, huh?" Kazune pulled away from our long hug.

"Of course I did, Kazu-chan, I love you.." I blushed and looked away. "We're best friends.."

"I missed you, too, Karin-sama.." he whispered.

"But where have you been?" I looked back up at him, "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

"That will take a pretty long time to explain.."

"I think I have enough time before school starts."

He thought for a minute, "I'll put this in the shortest way possible.."

His icy blue eyes bore into mine, and his face became serious.

"Karin-sama. I'm actually the Ice Prince Apollo, and I'm one of the knights who trained my whole life to protect you."

Now I was confused, "Y-your real name is _Apollo_, Kazu-chan?" I asked.

"_Prince_ Apollo, Karin-sama."

"You never told me that,, Kazu-chan!" I smiled up at him, but then I noticed that he was still serious, and I thought about something else.

"Are you saying you're... a prince?"

Kazune looked away, "You may not believe me, but.."

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"We come from a different planet, and your birth mother's the ruler of it... but, she's been lost, so, now you're the new ruler."

I stared at him for a long time, wondering how this all was supposed to make any sense.

"Um, Kazu-chan? This joke is kind of weird.."

"Karin-sama! I have never lied to you, and I never will! I'm being serious. I wish.. I wish I could give you more proof..."

Putting the joke aside for a second, I asked, "How did you get in here, anyway?"

My thoughts wandered off to that rabbit again, and I looked back up at Kazune, and then at his snow white rabbit ears.

He looked just like him... same ears, same eyes...

"Y-you couldn't be..." I stared at him, my eyes wide.

_That's sounds crazy, but.._

I expected Kazune to look at me and ask me what the heck I was talking about, but he smiled nervously and nodded.

"H-how.. in the world-" I stammered and pointed at him.

"It's sort of hard to explain... um, to put it simply, I'm not completely human."

I frowned, "Kazu-chan, what do you mean? You're scaring me a little.."

"I-I don't mean to scare you, it's just, a lot of things might happen to you today, I just thought you should know the truth..."

"What's going to happen?" I scooted closer to him.

"KARIN! HURRY UP, SWEETIE, OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I practically jumped when my aunt called me.

"Kazu-chan.. um.. will I see you this after noon?"

He looked at me seriously again, "Of course... I'm not leaving you anymore," then he smiled and touched my cheek, "I'll have to explain every thing later, I promise!"

Kazune pulled himself off from my bed and I noticed he had a fluffy, snow white bunny tail, then my eyes widened.

"Wait-"

"I'll be watching you while you're at school. I won't let any one hurt you!"

My room door opened, but Kazune had already disappeared out side my window.

I put my uniform on in a daze, my thoughts about Kazune racing.

So, Kazune was supposedly that rabbit I'd found last night, and If I wasn't mistaken, he'd mentioned something about my birth mother being the ruler of a planet that he's from? And that, since they can't find her _now, I'm_ the new Queen?  
I was SO confused.

Had my best friend returned to me completely insane, or mental, or... what?

My head started hurting just thinking about it, so I decided to focus on my regular life before I started deciding that he was crazy.

I ran out of my room with my bag and down the stairs.

"Morning Auntie! Sorry, I have to skip breakfast, or I'll be late."

"Okay, honey! I hope you have a good day, and happy birthday!"

I kissed my aunt on the cheek and waved at my cousin before grabbing some toast and running out the door as fast as I could.

I raced down the side walk and turned the corner, catching up to my friends.

_I really wonder what Kazune meant by not letting anyone hurt me.. Is someone out to get me, or something?_

Later, when the bell rang for a passing period, I noticed people were staring at me more than they usually did and giggling at something. I felt my cheeks flush and I lowered my head in case something was on my face.

What were they laughing at? As I got further into the hallway, their were girls giggling, pointing at me, and looking interested, while boys were staring at me with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and pointed at me as well.

I watched my feet as they took quick steps across the floor and tried my best to focus on that and only that. I hated being the center of attention.

"HANAZONO-SAN~~!"

I yelped when an arm wrapped around me and pulled me to someone. I turned to see a familiar pair of dark blue eyes and spiky styled brown hair.

"Who- Hi-hiroki san?!"

He glanced up at my hair, "Bunny ears- nice! Pretty cute and erotic. Is that a tail?"

I frowned, "Bunny ears? Tail? What are you-"  
In a flash, Hiroki pulled out a mirror and showed me my reflection.

Atop my head were two big, fluffy pink, bunny ears that moved when I moved them, and I glanced down at my backside to see a matching, fluffy pink rabbit tail.

When the heck had I put this on?!

I reached up to grab the ears and winced. They were REAL! And they HURT!

I turned on my heel and ran down the hallway and to the girls' bathroom.

I threw my binder down on the floor and looked at myself in the mirror. How could this have happened?! Did this have something to do with whatever Kazune was talking about? Oh, god, this was a little scary. I reached up to touch the ears again and whimpered. Why were they so sensitive?

I put my head in my hands, sighing. What was I going to do? I couldn't walk around like this!

"Karin-sama!"

The sound of Kazune's voice startled me and when I looked up, there he was, by my side in the mirror.

"Kazu-chan! How did you get in here?"  
"I've been.. watching you. I could only get here when you were alone. Are you okay?"  
"No! Why do I look like this? Why do I have a tail and ears? This is scary!"  
Kazune looked apologetic, " I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you this was going to happen.."  
He suddenly reached up to gently touch one of the fluffy pink ears and I shuddered as an odd, high pitched noise I'd never made before escaped my mouth."_Ahhh..!_"

"Wow, they're sensitive..." Kazune said as I flushed in embarrassment. "I think it's because you just got them." I covered my mouth when he touched them again.

"Here, I'll make them go away.."  
I looked up at him, just as he was closing his eyes and watched his lips move quickly, his words barely audible, I couldn't even tell what he was saying. Was he casting a spell?

The ears atop my head perked up and my tail moved a little before disappearing in sparkles before my eyes. Kazune opened his crystal blue ones and smiled his lovely smile.

"There.. are you alright now? I'm sorry."  
"I.. I'm fine.. but.. how do you know where I am?"  
He wrapped his arms around me, "I've _always_ been watching you."  
I grinned and hugged him back, "Will we see each other after school, Kazu-chan?"  
"Yes."

"Ummm... well..."  
He pulled away to look at me, "Yes?"  
"Ummm, Kazu-chan? Do you think after school, we could.. Do something? I want to talk to you.. I want to know how you've been."  
He looked away, "I'm not sure, Karin-sama... I think it's too dangerous..."  
He noticed the sad expression cross my face, "I...I'll try."  
I smiled up at him before he disappeared into sparkles.


	3. The Chesire Cat

I was looking forward to the end of school a little more than usual, of course.

I wanted to see Kazune, and I was excited about the concert tonight. I'd be so happy if I could go..

The bell finally rang and I jumped to my feet to run. Miyon and Himeka grabbed both my hands before I could, however. "Hey, aren't you gonna say goodbye first? And what are we wearing to the concert tonight? You haven't said anything."  
"Oh.." I turned around, "I don't think it's necessary to match... I guess you can just wear whatever.."

"OK, then, I guess I'll see you later." Himeka smiled softly, waving.

"Yeah, later, Karin-chan." Miyon waved.

I waved before walking off, "Bye, then!" I left out of the door and worked hard to avoid all of the hallway traffic.

_What if Kazu-chan's waiting for me outside? Hee, hee, I bet he still has those bunny ears atop his head. I wonder where we should go together? Oh! We always went to that bakery next to my house! It'd be like old times if we went!_

The feeling made me smile and flush with pride. Grabbing all of my things out of my locker, I jogged down the hallways, eager to see Kazune.

I went down the flight of stairs to go to the second, and I noticed that the hallways were slowly getting less crowded, easier for me to walk through. I practically skipped the rest of the way and out of the doors, giggling and ignoring the weird looks from numerous teenagers.

Once outside, I left the campus and ran up the hill that led to the city, glancing around for any signs of Kazune. I frowned when I couldn't find him.

He hadn't exactly told me where he'd meet me. Should I go back home? It's likely he'd meet me there, too.

My heart suddenly pounded hard against my chest and a cold, electric feeling ran through my body. I'd never felt like this before. My entire body felt frozen and butterflies- no, _bees,_ were racing around inside me. I glanced around frantically, feeling eyes on me, and wondered why in the world I was feeling this way.

The wind blew my loose hair from my braids out of my face and I gulped. It was only a field full of kids – nothing to worry about.

The feeling didn't disappear, however, and I continued my walk toward the city without looking back.

_**Later...**_

I bit my lip and clutched my briefcase. It'd already been 15 minutes, and I still hadn't seen Kazune anywhere.

_Oh, please don't tell me he left again..._

There was a worried look on my face and my heart began to ache at the thought of him suddenly leaving again. That would totally ruin my entire birthday.

I finally left the city and walked down a long pathway crossing a field and surrounded by cherry blossom trees in full bloom.

I smiled for a moment, reaching up as a gust of wind blew thousands of the beautiful pink flowers off of the tree to fly through the air.

"So pretty... I... I wish Kazu-chan could see them, too."

It was silent for a moment as I gave a sad sigh and continued my walk down the path, my shoes making a soft clicking sound against the pavement.

"_**Isn't that sad? The princess's prince abandoned her once again."  
**_And unfamiliar voice made the odd, frightened feeling in my body increased and I wrapped my arms around myself, glancing around for anyone.

As soon as I turned, something disappeared behind one of the huge cherry blossom trees.

I gasped, "Wh- who's there?!"  
There was another brief moment of silence, but the voice spoke again – loud and clear this time. It was a deep, sadistic voice, velvety smooth and definitely belonging to a man.

_Oh, no! What if he's a pervert that's been following me this whole time?!_

I refused to let my guard down as I stepped closer to the center of the path, avoiding getting to close to any tree he could be hiding behind. As I turned, something darted behind the bushes, a little more clearer so I could see the person had violet hair half up in a pony tail and half down. It was about shoulder length, too.

I couldn't make the clothing out in time, so I kept watch to hurry and identify this person.

Minutes passed before the figure darted behind me at a frightening, inhuman, speed.

I froze in both shock and fear and my heart missed a beat.

There was breathing on my neck and someone whispered in my ear :

"Boo."  
I yelped and ran forward before twisting around to see the "stalker."

I was correct, it was a man. About my age, standing at about 6 feet, definitely bigger than me. I felt puny compared to him.

His straight, violet hair fell into one of his glowing emerald eyes – eyes similar to that of a cat. I gulped when I realized he had BLACK cat ears and a black tail curling behind him. He was clothed in a striped purple and black hoodie with the same patterned jeans and black sneakers. All over his body, he had perfectly toned muscles.

He looked like a normal guy, but I new just by the unnatural eye color and the ears and tail that he was definitely NOT normal.

I took a step backwards, and a sadistic grin crossed his face.

"You're not running from me already, are you? You've barely met me yet."  
"I... I don't think I want to.." My heart pounded and I refused to take my eyes away from his – afraid that if I looked away for a second, he wouldn't be in the same place.

The man/cat watched me closely with his piercing emerald eyes.

"What.. what are you going to do..?" my voice was small, shaky, and I sounded more scared than I thought. The worried feeling in my body was starting to make me feel sick. What was it that I was so frightened about?

His smile grew wider, " Already scared, huh? Well, my mission wasn't to come to Earth to feed off of a human's delicious fear... But... you're already giving of waves of it... I can't resist."  
"W-who are you..?" I backed away, and he followed.

"Hmmm... my real name is unfortunately a little too long.. I guess I can curse my parents for that.. but my friends call me Cheshire. It's a nickname, you see."  
The man called Cheshire stared at me for another moment before sighing impatiently. Everything happened quickly after that.

I screamed when he suddenly darted toward me, grabbing both my wrists in one hand, easily pinning them above my head and pushing my small form against the tree. My briefcase fell noisily to the ground.

My scream was short – I stopped when his hands slowly made their way up to my neck and wrapped around it. It wasn't tightly, but I knew at any moment, he could kill me. Just one quick motion.  
Cheshire's face was just inches from mine. His eyes were boring into my own.

"Stop, stop it..."

His free hand caressed my body roughly, where no one had ever touched me, and I didn't like it at all.

"It's better when you try and resist, you know."  
He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head the other way, shutting my eyes tightly.

Cheshire's knee moved in between my legs to keep me from possibly slipping away from him. I gasped and shook my head from side to side, struggling.

Where was Kazune? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting me?!

Rough hands grabbed the side of my face that was turned from him and pulled me to face him again.

My eyes widened and he leaned in again before licking his lips.

"I suggest you not be disobedient."  
Just when I thought he was really going to kiss me...

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Cheshire and I turned at the same time to see who the voice belonged to and my heart leaped in my chest. There was Kazune, running toward us at full speed, a _sword_ in his hand.

"Great to see you, Prince Apollo."  
Kazune got his sword ready, pulling it back on his side and glaring daggers at Cheshire – who only smirked again.

Cheshire quickly moved me so he had one hand grasped tightly around my neck and the other curving around my face and gripping my jaw.

Kazune stopped short, his eyes widening.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're highness, you know perfectly well that I wouldn't just let you ATTACK me. You must be careful protecting such a fragile princess. You know I could kill her easily."  
I reached out for Kazune, and he stepped toward us.

"Let her go, Cheshire!" he said seriously. I saw sweat trickle down his forehead, and his snow white ears were standing tall at attention. If you looked close enough, you could see he was trembling slightly. His baby blue eyes were like narrow slits as he watched him in horror.

I'd never seen him so afraid. He always smiled.

"Prince Apollo, you know I can't do that. I have to take her back to the Kitty King. But you know, if I have to, I could kill her. He didn't say much about wanting her alive."

"Cheshire, don't -"  
Cheshire cut him off, "How about we play a game? Since her powers aren't fully developed until the actual hour she turns 16, we'll be frolicking around until the time comes. If you find us, perhaps I'll give her back to you, but you'll have to fight me if you want to keep her. And you already know what I'll get out of keeping her when her powers are complete."

Kazune reached out toward me as Cheshire slung me over his shoulder.

"Kazu-chan!" I yelled.

"Karin – I'll find you, I swear! I'll find you!" I heard him say before every thing – I mean, before Cheshire and I- disappeared to another place in Tokyo.


	4. The Concert

I never thought that you could be so afraid of someone that's really so very...

_CLUMSY. _

I mean, at first glance, Chesire-san looked pretty cold, especially with those frost emerald eyes of mischief. The first time we'd met, he was so forceful and evil with his mind set on bringing me to this Kitty King he's been rambling on and on about nonstop.

_But now..._

Right when I thought of how silly he actually was, Chesire was cut off from the proud speech he was currently giving me about his loyalty to his "Excellent" ruler. A tree branch he was standing on above me snapped and he fell face first onto the ground.

I winced and quickly glanced around the park, hoping no one had seen him. I relaxed when I realized no one had noticed and let out a sigh of relief. Their was a light clinking sound coming from my handcuffs and chains as I bent down to see if he was alright.

"Uhhhh... Chesire-san, I don't think you should climb that tree anymore, you're probably too heavy..."

"Quiet, Princess! I guess I should teach you how women on my planet are expected to treat a man, since you're going to be marrying the King in the future."

I frowned at this, "I'm marrying the... wait, I didn't decide that!"

"It was decided for you. The King has been watching you ever since you were both about 12 years old and his father arranged the marriage." Chesire muttered against the grass. I pulled away, standing up.

"Arranged? But... I thought I didn't have any parents to help make that decision."  
Chesire pulled himself up and dusted off his clothes. A smirk crossed his lips.

"That's correct. Just a few months before you were born, a war took place and the Kitty King from that time killed your father."

I bit back a gasp, falling silent and looking down at my shoes.

"And I don't think Queen Aphrodite has much of a say in letting you marry King Jin." he laughed.

I felt a bit of anger well up inside of me, but I just pushed it aside, there wasn't much I could do, but none of this sounded fair. I silently begged for Kazune to hurry and find me.

I had no idea what Chesire had in store for me, but I definitely did not want my birthday to end with me making a new life in another word with a husband.

I had almost forgotten it was my birthday...

"That's not fair at all..." I pouted and spoke aloud.

Chesire blinked, "What? What's not fair?"  
I shook my head, "Nothing..."  
Chesire leaned forward, examining my face, "Are you upset? What are you thinking?"  
I blushed and took a step back.

"Aw, is the Princess sad because she won't be having a Sweet 16?" Chesire smirked mischievously.

I looked away and pouted again, "Stop."  
"It's okay. I'll definitely make this day an important memory."

Judging by the way he was looking at me, it wasn't going to be a good one.

_Kazune, please, I need you to find me. I want to be with you right now. It's you I'm supposed to be spending this day with!  
_Chesire reached out toward me, eyes gleaming, "Why don't we play our own little game, huh, Princess Athena?" he grabbed the chains connecting my hand cuffs to each other and lifted it in the air, pulling me with them.

I wriggled in the air, the feeling of the metal digging into my skin making me yelp and the pain of being lifted in such a way making it hurt even worse. Chesire pushed me against a tree and I pleaded for him to stop.

"I don't think the King would mind if I gave you a little kiss... You're so cute, Princess."

His lips neared. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to turn my face.

"How _pathetic_. And you call yourself _loyal_?"

Kazune!

Chesire and I turned to the voice at my right and his left to see someone I had been waiting so long to see in an unexpected disheveled appearance.

Kazune was panting, his snow white hair sticking out in several areas of his head. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his white tux was unbuttoned with his tie missing.

He looked exhausted, but angry. I was so relieved he'd finally gotten here.

"Kazu-chan!" my heart fluttered in my chest. Relief washed over me once again.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Karin-sama... But I finally managed to pick up the worst sent of a cat that led me here." he glared at Chesire.

Chesire glared daggers back, "You poor little rabbit. Been hopping around all day trying to find her, huh?" he glanced at the sunset. Chesire and I had been here in the park for almost 2 hours now. Kazune must have been searching pretty hard for me.

"Right. Now give her back, Chesire."  
Chesire pulled me roughly from the tree, as if ready to hand me over when he quickly swung me into his arms.

"Kazu-chan, help-"  
"What the hell are you doing?! You said you would let her go!" Kazune whispered something under his breath and a long, sparkling sword formed in his hand.

"That is correct." Chesire smirked. "And I will. Right after we finish the last part of this game."  
Kazune grit his teeth. "And what is that?"  
"Since I feel so bad about this all happening on her birthday," Cheshire sighed, "I've decided to take her to that concert tonight!"

Kazune lowered his sword, "What are you planning?"

Chesire smiled again, "Nothing much... though I might turn the singers into Kitties, you never know.."  
Kazune narrowed his eyes. "Turn them into..."  
"Of course, when that happens, their voices will slowly turn the human audience into felines."

My eyes widened, "What..."  
"Which means... if you don't want all of Tokyo transformed into cats by the end of the day, you better hurry. See ya there..."  
Chesire and I were pulled into another portal to who knows where.

My worries were washed away by Kazune's reassuring words before we disappeared :

"_Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. I'll find you, Karin-sama."  
_I opened my eyes and loud music played and echoed. I was standing in the middle of a huge crowd of wild, excitedly dancing teenagers. I stood on my toes to look forward and saw an empty stage.

I was at a concert.

Teenagers danced wildly to the music. Confused, I stood and watched. There was a short moment before 2 figures began to make their way towards me. Scared, I began to push forward, hoping to either run or hide, but it was too crowded to move.

"Karin-chan!" one of the figures called in an unfamiliar voice. How did that person know my name..?

Someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

I turned and saw 2 familiar faces I was positive I knew.

Himeka stood next to a man it took me a minute to remember.

A memory of my childhood showed we were friends as children.

"Micchiru? Mii-chan?! Is that you?!"

I stared at my once childhood friend in surprise. This was definitely Micchiru. He had those baby blue and soft amethyst eyes I would remember anywhere. He had grown his light brown hair out like Kazune, down to his shoulders, and he towered over me about another head – just like when we were little.

Me, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, and Miyon used to all play together when we were around 6 or 7.

And, just like Kazune, Micchi had to leave because of some important training he had to do in his hometown. And, just like when Kazune left, I was never informed of the location.

Micchi pulled my arm, welcoming me in his embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around my smaller form. I was surprised, but hugged him back.

"Karin-chan, I missed you so much... it's been almost 10 years..." Micchi said.

I pulled away to look at him. He patted my head like he used to do when we were younger to comfort me.

"I can't believe how older you are now." Micchi scratched the back of his head and laughed.

I blushed, "Yeah, I'm 16 now... But... what are you doing here? Did you meet up with Himeka-chan?"

Himeka elbowed Micchi in his side, "Yeah, Mii-chan, what are we doing here?" she gave him a glare like he was supposed to hurry up and do something. Micchi laughed nervously.

"Oh, right... Karin-chan. We know it's your birthday today. You're 16th birthday, in fact..and your power has fully developed. Since you're getting your powers today, the Kitty King has sent his minions to come and take you for his bride. Kazune arrived here today to protect you, and Miyon and Himeka stayed here to protect your as you got older...but-"

"Wait, wait, wait..." my head was spinning from confusion. "Kazu-chan sort of explained this earlier, but now that you're saying so much other stuff, I don't think I can keep u-"  
The music was cut short as a maniacal laugh echoed through the concert.

I turned around with the other teenagers and we all gasped at what we saw on the stage.

Chesire stood, waving to the crowd. The 3 girls on stage were looking around frantically, probably confused of why he had suddenly appeared. Body guards rushed on stage while Chesire pushed them away with some kind of telepathy.

"Who is that?"  
"Is he using some kind of magic?"

"Is he going to hurt the girls?"  
"Should we run?"

"What is he going to do?!"  
The crowd was alive with nervous chatter. I stepped closer to Himeka and Micchi. For a brief second I realized I probably didn't know their true identities. Were _all_ of my childhood friends sent to protect me while I would never know who they were or where they came from?

They all had a secret I would never suspect, and then they all decided to tell me this after 9 years?

"Good evening, Tokyo!" Chesire's emerald eyes swept across the sea of thousands before making eye contact with me. Micchi stepped in front of me, staring ahead at him and narrowing his sapphire and amethyst eyes.

"I wanted this to be a surprise to all of you! Are you shocked?"

He turned to the singers, who flinched and moved closer together, trembling. Chesire snapped his fingers and two other mysterious women dressed in black unitards with black cat ears and tails walked on stage, grabbing hold of the girls.

Each girl placed a quick kiss on the girl's cheeks, and for a moment, nothing happened.

And then each girl seemed to be surrounded by electricity. They fell to their knees, clutching their heads as a transformation took place.

The crowd was alive with screams of terror and everyone turned to run, pushing against each other.

Micchi grabbed me and Himeka and jumped onto the stage. I hid behind him when we landed.

"Mii-chan! What are you doing...?"  
Micchi turned to look at me out of the corner of his eye, "It's almost time for your own transformation to take place."

Himeka sighed, narrowing her eyes at Chesire, "So, she really will be performing on stage today, after all."  
Chesire snapped his fingers again and the exits on every side of the concert were blocked. A large banner appeared behind us on the stage with a 30 second countdown.

The numbers began to decrease and I felt an odd change in my body.

"It's already that close!" Micchi gasped, turned to me, and grabbed my shoulders. I panted heavily and felt like I was going to faint, my knees shaking. I felt my rabbit ears and tail pop out.

"This is so sudden... I can't believe it's already 7:35!" Himeka yelled over the sound of a thousand screams.

My mind went hazy and I felt someone appear next to me. I turned and raced into Kazune's arms.

"You found me!"  
"Karin-sama, are you alright?"  
"It's great to see you, Kazune."Micchi said behind me, "Still can't teleport correctly?"  
Kazune laughed, "Yeah, I'm still working on it. At least I made it this far." he pulled away from me and kissed my forehead, "I've been chasing her on foot all day-"  
I looked out of the corner of my eye at my shoulder.

My braid of hair was slowly changing! Like I had died it, the bleach blonde was turning into snow white!

"She's already transforming?" Kazune stared at me.

"Mm, Himeka, take her to the backstage area and dress her up in something?"  
Himeka grabbed my hand, "Of course. Karin-chan, this will be a little overwhelming for you, I'm sorry, but you're going to be performing on stage tonight!"  
_**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter may have been a little boring. I had writer's block, trying to figure out what I wanted this chapter to be about, so not much happened. I'm trying to update all of my stories at a good time...**_

_**PLEASE, REVIEW. I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**_

_**Pweeeeeeeeeeez...?**_


	5. Princess Athena's First Appearance

_**Song – Sakura by Ikimono Gakari**_

_**In order to get the entire performance, I highly suggest you open a new tab and go to Youtube right now! Hee hee... **_

_**The song's so cute and I can totally see Karin performing it!**_

"Himeka-chan."

I'm not sure how no one cared to think all of this wasn't overwhelming for just one girl. My sixteenth birthday was supposed to be.. _normal._

The only thing major that was supposed to have happened today was that I would finally go to one of my favorite band's concert with my best friends.

Well... I thought they were my friends.. I mean, they are, it's just...

How could they keep everything a secret like it's no big deal?

I made a wish to see my childhood friend and I get him and some kind of performance I'm supposed to make to save the world before they all turn into cat people.

Wow.

Amazing.

And now my hair's turning white!

Himeka was standing in front of me, showing me all kinds of outfits in the dressing room. She looked flustered and trying to find out what I should wear.

It was as if for the first time I realized she was dressed rather oddly.

Her dark hair, which she usually wore down, was pulled into a messy bun with a french braid wrapped around her head like a crown. She had rabbit ears just like Kazune, except they were lop eared ones, big, cute ones that hung down either side of her head. Covering most of her body was a white corset with puffy sleeves wrapped just under her shoulders. To match, she wore a short frilly white skirt that just about covered her thighs. Several times when she'd turned around, I caught sight of her fluffy tail.

Himeka had a pink ribbon tied around the waistband of the skirt and a bow tied tightly behind her. You could hear the soft click clacking of her white knee length boots every time she darted across the room, searching for the perfect outfit.

Himeka stopped trying to fit me into a blue sweater and tossed it aside. When she noticed my serious expression, her expression changed to a little bit of sadness.

"Please don't look at me like that, Karin-chan."  
I balled up my fists, "How dare you! Do you just expect me to go along with this?! Kazu-chan hasn't told me anything about this, and you won't either? And then you drag me into a dressing room and expect me to walk out onstage and sing a song to protect the world from turning into cats?! This is crazy! I haven't seen Mii-chan since I was 4 and he suddenly shows up at the concert with you! Obviously, he's in on whatever you and Kazu-chan are, but why do I have to do all this?"  
Himeka looked torn, "I'd tell you, but... there's no time, Karin-chan.."

"Yes there is! You either tell me, or I'll let whatever you don't want to happen, happen!"

I panted. I had finally gotten out everything I'd wanted to say. I hadn't realized how frustrated I was until now.

I had missed Kazu-chan the most, but he suddenly showed up telling me I had to protect the world.

I just wanted to go back to the old times with him... This wasn't at all what I wanted.

"You were just a baby."  
"Huh?" I un-balled my fists and my expression softened a little.

"You were just a baby when you were sent to Earth."  
"Sent to Earth? What do you mean?"

"Karin-chan, you were originally born on a planet populated by cats and rabbit people. You're mother was the Queen of the entire planet, but when it was being taken over by the Kitty King, she sent you to Earth so you would be safe. Me, Kazune-chan, Mii-chan, and Miyon-chan are from that planet. We were brought up training for an important mission, and that was to help you prepare to protect Earth with your voice when you were discovered."

"Who's this Kitty King you all keep talking about?"

"He's...a vile person who hates all things cute. He was rejected by your mother when he proposed to her. His true intentions were to take over the kingdom and rule, but after his plan failed, he passed it on to his son. The Kitty Prince will be the new king if he marries."  
"Oh.."

So that's what Chesire-san kept talking about earlier..

"However, when he found out you were on Earth, he sent minions immediately to come and get you. Also, since humans are very easy to possess because they are not magical creatures like us, the Kitty minions decided to have a little of their fun. But you can stop them. You see, you have magic in your voice."  
"My voice...?"

I thought back to the one time in Kindergarten I had gotten a role in a play for my voice. The music teacher was so impressed, she had my name down for solos in all the musicals. Whenever the school had a singing competition, she made sure I signed up. I won so many trophies, they're stacked up in my closet as we speak.

But when I reached Middle School, people started to get change, saying things like "Who does she think she is?" or "She must bribe the judges, because she's not that good of a singer anyway."  
I stopped singing when the rumors started to get worse.

And then I transferred schools.

I haven't sang since then. Even when I'm alone..

I've never been able to figure out why, but I think I might be afraid to let anyone else hear my voice. I don't even know if I sounded the same.

"Oh, no, Himeka-chan, I can't sing."  
"Yes you can! What do you mean, just because those idiots started talking about you because they were so jealous?! Who cares about them?"  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm very cautious about myself... and... I care what others think. I never had a reason for singing in the first place, so it's okay. It doesn't matter."  
"But I know it made you happy!"

Himeka placed her hands on my shoulders. "I remember me and Miyon going to watch all of your musicals in school. You're smiles when you sang weren't fake. You were always shining so beautifully. You warmed the audiences' hearts with all the fun you were having, Karin-chan. You're voice is precious."

"But-"

I shuddered suddenly, and my body began to grow.

Himeka stared at me a moment, her eyes widening in awe.

"Oh, my, you've transformed..." she sort of said this like it wasn't as surprising as it should have been.  
"I what?!" I whirled around to look at my half nude self in the mirror.

My breasts were spilling out of my bra, the waistband of my underwear was stretching from the perfectly round curve of my hips, my legs had grown long and slender, my skin had paled to a lovely olive color, my waist was narrower, my eyes were a softer green, and my curly white hair was glowing!

I reached up to touch the face of the woman in the mirror that looked like an older me and let out a quiet gasp.

"I... I'm so... much older.."

"This is what you will look like every midnight." Himeka explained. "Only, this side of you has been born early. It's very confusing, but... this is the one you will see in the mirror at night."

"Whaaaat?! This is strange! I... I don't... but I'm... what in the world...?"  
I flinched when I heard the thousand terrified screams of the audience just outside the dressing room door. I had almost forgotten that we were all trapped in the building.. but.. what was happening now?

Himeka met my gaze in the mirror.

"There are vocal pheromones in your voice. Whatever song you sing, whatever wish you make while you sing it, will come true. It's your special power. Back on our planet, this was very rare, but only the royal family was known for having it."  
"Vocal pheromones...?" I continued to stare at myself in the mirror.

"Ye-"

"Chesire. You don't have to do this." I heard Micchi's voice echo over the screams.  
"There are so many innocent people in the audience!" Kazune spoke after him.

"Hahahahahah! You think I care about their innocence?! They don't even take care of their own planet! I don't understand you fools! What's the big deal if someone finally takes charge over all of these useless humans? If you want me to spare all of these selfish creatures, why don't you all get on your knees and beg?" the familiar, deep voice of our enemy boomed the loudest of all.

"It is you who should be begging. We're giving you one last chance."

"Just leave with your minions and we won't have to fight."

"We wouldn't have to fight if you idiot knights would just go back home and let us do our work." the last voice was different, but familiar. I gasped when I realized who it was. It was Reiko – one of the singers in the girl group performing at the concert. She'd been turned into one of those weird cat people!

"Oh, no, that sounds like Reiko..." I gasped and stared at the stage door.

"...and she's an ordinary human being poisoned and controlled by those monsters, Karin-chan. I truly am sorry that this is so overwhelming, but you're the world's only hope."

I turned to look back at myself in the mirror, thinking hard.

"This whole thing is being filmed live... if the manipulative voices of the cats ring out, the entire population of Tokyo will turn into cats and pass the infection around."  
My sad, worried green eyes stared back at me.

I was so confused, so frustrated... so angry.

Why did all of this have to happen to me, on MY birthday? It's as if I would never have this one question answered. I didn't want to be one of those girls in TV shows or movies that had to save the world because it was their destiny. It wasn't fair... none of this..

"It's not fair." I said out loud.

I felt Himeka's hand on my shoulder and I turned to stare at her in the corner of my eye.

"I... I don't know if I can do this.." I bit back frustrated tears.

"Don't be afraid. We'll protect you the whole way, all you have to do is sing. Karin-chan, we all want to hear that precious voice of yours. You may not have thought much of it, but...every time you sing, it gives others hope."

Himeka turned me around and hugged me. I breathed in her scent. It was hers, of course, but this was the only thing of hers that hadn't changed all in one day.

I was taller than her now. At least 5 foot 9.

"Do you remember? When you sang for everyone when you were little?"  
I searched for the brief memories in my mind. I remembered when I was a child, my aunt used to take me out shopping. I was so happy to have gotten knew clothes and jewelry, but when we walked outside, the world seemed so.. dull...

No one outside had been smiling. They all looked busy and caught up in work. Children were crying and dogs were barking. Not a single smile..

I thought, _**Maybe if I do something, they'll all smile.**_

Just like that, I put on the jewelry my aunt had bought me, slipped away when she wasn't looking, and climbed atop somewhere high.

"_Karin, get down from there!" my aunt yelled as I climbed on top of a fountain. "It's dangerous! What will you do if you fall?"_

"_I won't!"_

"_What are you doing, then?!"_

"_I'm going to sing so everyone will smile!" I yelled, then started to do the dance to the song of Renai Circulation by Kana Hanazawa._

"_**Se~no! Demo sonnan ja dame, mou sonnan ja hora! Kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto, motto!" **I couldn't be heard over the busy clamor, but I wouldn't give up. My dancing was a little off, and my voice wasn't all that good, but... a part of me encouraged me to keep going._

"_Karin.." my aunt started laughing, "Honey, what are you doing..?" _

_It wasn't one of those mean laughs, it was a very happy one. Eventually, someone heard her, and then all eyes turned to me._

_It was like the world regained color as people stopped to watch me. Their smiles brightened the day. Everyone laughed, clapped, even some girls who knew the song sang with me. My heart pounded in excitement. _

"_Thank you! I'm glad you're smiling!" I shouted over the cheers when I finished. From then on, if I saw someone was sad, I would ask them :_

"_Can I sing for you?"_

_It sounded a little strange, but it was all I could do._

"You make everyone happy when you sing. So will you, even if it could be for one last time?" Himeka's sparkling golden eyes were pleading.

"Do you.. do you honestly think I can do it? Can I save everyone before Chesire-san turns them all?" I looked down at my feet, hoping for more encouragement. I gulped.

"I'm positive."

I put on a braver face, looked up at Himeka seriously, and nodded.

"Then let's look for something to wear. I'm going to be performing tonight after all."  
**_Tokyo's POV_**

Although the audience in the concert auditorium were frightened and almost fully aware of what was going to happen to them, they stayed dead silent, none of them daring to move.

People in the streets of Tokyo stopped their busy walking to stare up in horror and curiosity at the screen revealing the crazy cat man and the famous singers turned into cat people.

"What is that?"  
"Is it real?"

"Is this some kind of performance?"  
"He's got cat ears, mama!"

"What is that crazy man going to do with all of them?"

"Those two boys on stage are so cuuuute...!"

"Are they all famous?"

"This is an act... right?"

News reporters were trying their best to explain the conflict going on inside of the concert, but were left speechless. The police were unsure if the man who resembled a human Chesire cat was a threat because he hadn't made much of a move.

At home, Karin's aunt was holding her daughter closely, fully aware of what was actually going on, and silently praying she was left in the protective hands of her knights.

Suddenly, a girl ran out on stage, dressed like a black rabbit, and whispered something to the two knights on stage.

And then the lights on stage shut off.

All talking ceased. No one in Tokyo moved. The reporters even stopped talking, shaking their heads in confusion.

A short moment later, a ray of light shone back down on the stage, resting on a beautiful woman no one had seen before.

The white light made her beautiful skin glow, her sharp, alluring green eyes brighter. Her curly, crystal white hair cascaded like waved all the way down to her knees. On her body she wore a simple white gown that flowed down to the ground and covered her feet. She was tall, like a supermodel, and her body was built like one. Her wonderful curves were very obvious through the loose white fabric of her dress.

She stared out into the darkness of the audience bravely, a microphone in her hand.

Entranced by her beauty, all Tokyo could do was watch.

_Was she going to sing?_ The people wondered. _But why at a time like this?_

Taking a deep breath, as if to calm herself and let out any kinds of pressure, the young woman began to sing. Her voice echoed throughout the city, catching everyone's attention. Her voice was sweet, unlike any voice anyone had ever heard, unique and beautiful. At once, their hearts were full of joy. Everyone pushed aside everything to hear her sing in her attractive way.

The music played as the "Princess" sang over it, the familiar song "Sakura" by Ikimono Gakari...

"_SAKURA hira, hira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta. Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa... Ima mo miete iru yo... SAKURA... maichiru..."_

It was as if every worry vanished from the sound of her voice, from the words of this angel. The only thing any felt was happy as she sang. Everyone stayed to listen to the rest of her song. She was so beautiful, so talented, how could they not?

_**Back to Karin's POV**_

I hadn't sang in so long. I had forgotten how important it was that I was happy on stage. My voice was flowing out of me now as I sang the words. My confidence was high.

I knew thousands of eyes were on me, but that only made me happier.

"_Sorezore no michi wo erabi futari wa haru wo oeta... Sakihokoru mirai wa atashi wo aserasete.."_

I could hear groans next to me, and flashes of bright light.

I was the only one to hear it, but Chesire whispered next to me, avoiding the light so no one would see :

"You've ruined my plan..I will be back. You just watch yourself, princess."

I ignored him, and kept singing. The lights in the auditorium turned back on, and when I glanced next to me, Chesire and his minions were gone. The singers who had been transformed into cat girls were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"_Kimi to, haru ni negai shi ano yume wa... Ima wo miete iru yo SAKURA maichiru..."_

I sang the rest of my song carefully. I could see the audience now. Everyone was smiling!

A part of me that had been broken mended back together as I remained on stage, singing for everyone. I felt all negative energy like fear vanish from them and felt the room brighten from their smiles.

"_Mune ni daite SAKURA maichiruuuu... aaaaaaaaaaahhhh."_

As the song finished, I felt the walls of the concert shake as everyone roared in applause. I smiled back, thought quickly, and bowed.

"Thank you for smiling!"

"Karin-chan!" Himeka ran out on stage with Micchi, Miyon, and Kazune. They all pulled me off of stage and into the guest room. I was instantly pulled into 4 warm embraces once we were all in the same room.

"That was amazing!" Micchi kissed me on my forehead.

Himeka wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tightly, "I knew you could do it!"

Miyon kissed me on my cheek, "You looked so beautiful on the stage tonight! Please forgive us for forcing all of this on you.."

Kazune pouted and pushed everyone out of the way to hold me in his arms tightly. My heart skipped a beat and pounded against both of our chests.

"You should have let me hug her first..." Kazune said in an annoyed tone, "I've been trying to get her all day.."

"That's not fair!" Micchi crossed his arms over his chest, "I haven't seen Karin-sama in like, 10 years!"

"We haven't seen her in hours!" Miyon rolled her eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"This is the police. Come out with your hands up!"

I gasped and clung to Kazune, "Wh-why are the police here?"  
"They probably want us for questioning. We need to get out of here."  
"I'm on it!" Miyon told us all to join hands and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow and soon the light consumed us all until...

_Woooosh..._

I opened my eyes.

We were back in my room! Which was in my house, of course!

"But- how-" I started. I turned around, but saw no one.

_Did they just.. disappear, or something?_

I felt something touch my leg and glanced down.

At my feet were 4 rabbits, staring up at me with familiar pairs of eyes.

"Y—you guys?!"


End file.
